Just a Little Bit of Lonely
by tsubaki16
Summary: After Souls mother dies he starts cutting. he finally gets noticed by one of the most popular girls, Maka Albarn. What if he finds out that she has some secrets of her own? Sorry bad summary! -warnings self harm, smoking, and cursing
1. Chapter 1- invisible

I do NOT own Soul Eater.

First fanficiton so bare with me!

-Tsubaki16

**Chapter 1****-****Invisible**

**Soul:**

Great it's Monday, the worst day of the week. Because it was the day that reminds me the most of her. My mother she died 2 years ago. Because of me.

It was a Monday. I was driving to practice for my driving test. There was a stop sign that I didn't see and a semi- truck that was coming at us full-speed. She died and all I got was a broken arm and a couple broken ribs. My fault completely. Even my dad blamed me he got drunk all the time and came home all the time with another woman. Good for me we were rich because our family had a performance business that my father and Wes played for. I decided to stop playing after mom died. It reminded me too much of her. I got my own apartment 3 bed room and 2 bath pretty big but one room was my bed room another my music room that was stacked wall to wall with my music, speakers, and a couch. There was another room, which I really had no meaning it was just an extra room for my friends if they wanted to come over. All it had was a bed, dresser, closet, and a TV, basically a guestroom. Since I have zero to no friends, I call it storage so I put everything I don't want to see in there my piano music, pictures of my family, homework, etc. I use one bathroom for my cutting and the other to get ready.

As I get out of the shower I dry of and wrap the towel around my waist I start to brush my teeth and I start to look at my reflection. I notice my ribs since I don't really have much of an appetite or cravings anymore and I look at all of my scars. From the ones on my stomach to my arms the one that is the deepest, the word worthless across my stomach. I bet you couldn't count all of them in a day. You would simply run out of time. I put on my black pants with my black and red checkered belt along with my red T-shirt and leather jacket. I look back at my refection to brush my hair and swoosh it to the side to cover my eyes. I look at the clock and I still have about 15 minutes till I have leave for school so I decide to listen to some Avenged Sevenfold to pass the time.

By the time I listened to about 3 songs 15 minutes were past. I started to put on my black converse and grabbed my motorcycle keys and walked out the door. I revved up my motorcycle and speed off to school. I reached the school parking lot and found a pretty decent parking space and jump off my motorcycle to find Maka Albarn getting out of her car and waving to her friends. She was part of the "popular" group because her dad is a death scythe, though I have to admit she does look kind of hot with her spike bracelets and her black skinny jeans. I would never go for her though because they practically don't even notice me. I begin to walk to class I sit in the normal seat all the way in the corner so I wouldn't be noticed by the teachers if I was sleeping. By the time I am siting the bell rings and people start pouring in the classroom. I start feeling something warm on my wrist but I know its just one of my newest cuts reopening and bleeding so I ignore it.

Maka Albarn sits right next to me but I barely even realize I am to busy dozing off until I fall asleep.

**Maka:**

I barely get to class before the second bell rings. I get a seat in the back next to that mystery emo boy. I start to write notes about professor Stein's dissection of some rare species of frog and I notice something red dripping from the boys arm.

I nudge him and say, " hey your arm is bleeding." But I simply receive a grunt and a flash at his sharp teeth.

"Professor Stein his arm is bleeding may I take him to the nurse?" I say

"Yes but be sure to take a hall pass for both of you"

"Yes Professor Stein"

"Come on lets go to the nurse" I say to the boy

"Anything to get me out of class" he says and I see his crimson eyes I almost gasp but I stop it from coming out.

When we get out in to the hall he goes the opposite way to the nurse's office to the back of the school. "Hey were are you going, your arm is bleeding." I say to try to get him to go to the nurse's office.

"Oh loosen up will you" we reach the back door and he starts to pull something out of his pocket. "Have you ever skipped class before?"

"What! No we should start to head back to class I don't want to be caught back here."

"Oh get over it its bound to happen someday," by this time I notice what he has in his hand is a cigarette. "You want a smoke?"

"I don't know," I say "maybe just one wont hurt" I grab the cigarette out of his hand and he grabs another one from his pocket.

I inhale put I cough at first but when I let it out I feel like I need more and breath in a second time and this time I don't cough.

"Is this seriously the first time you have smoked?"

"Yeah," I let out a small cough not as bad as the first. "But I guess it runs in the family because my dad smokes all the time."

"Hmm…" he says and a couple seconds pass.

"At least let me clean your cut and put a Band-Aid on it."

"Umm… sure"

**Soul:**

Oh god she has to see my scars and cuts. She's going to tell the whole school. I'll just let her see the one that's bleeding. I hope it's not so far up. Now that I think about it, it feels pretty far up. Oh god she's already lifting my sleeve up.

I think I just heard her gasp.

"Well were do I start."

"Please don't tell anyone." I say while she is cleaning the ones around it also.

"sure."

It's horrible!

*Goes and starts growing mushrooms in the corner *

Don't forget to rate and review! :D

If it was horrible just rip the Band-Aid off.

If you have any ideas please PM me!


	2. Chapter 2-secrets

Nearmatt- thanks for your advice! When your writing a story it seems super long because you are typing it

Yoai lover12- Thank you! That's the main reason I did it! :D

Jrenee13579-Thank you! :D

Crona x kid lover- don't worry I will update ASAP! I have the same obsession so don't worry!

To all my followers and my readers THANK YOU SOOO MUCH * flicks a tear away* I will try to update at least every week/ weekend!

I do NOT own Soul Eater! (Sadly)

-Tsubaki16

Chapter 2- secrets

**Maka:**

Well Mr. Mystery, emo boy is not so much of a mystery anymore. I could tell someone he is cutting like his family or a teacher but I want to keep my promise and keep his trust. I want to get to know him first before I start to help him.

I finally reach my house and I force myself to enter the living hell of which my papa is currently in.

"I'm home!" I say while taking off my shoes

"Good" papa says who is on the couch watching TV and clearly drunk.

"I am going to my room to do some of my homework." I say and start for my room.

"Oh your not allowed to leave me that easily!" papa says and pins met to the wall and holds me by the neck, I whimper.

"Please don't papa"

"What was that are you talking back to me!" papa says and punches me in the stomach and in response I scream out in pain

I take a few more punches until he seems satisfied and he lets me back on my feet I cough up some blood. I grab my books and head to my room.

When I reach my room I start to cry not the really loud cry you see and hear in movies but I silent cry for hours. I look over at my old scars that are similar to the mystery boys but only some of them show and the ones that do, I cover in foundation or cover with my bracelets. I take off my bracelets and rub off the make-up and think how did I ever make myself stop? I get up and get my rubber band start snapping it on my wrist, which helps some, but I decide to cry myself to sleep without doing any harm to my body.

**Soul:**

"Finally home…" I say as I enter my apartment. I had to stop by Wes and dads house to pick up my allowance for the week since I don't have my own job.

Suddenly all the things that happened today rush into my mind, from Maka Albarn finding out I cut to the arguments with Wes and dad. I finally reach the bathroom and go to the drawer with all of the razor blades and knives. I cut 5 more thin lines along my wrist next to the older ones. It wasn't the deepest but was deep enough for the blood to come pouring out and drip down my arm.

I wouldn't know how to describe the feeling if I had to. Its almost like I am on the happy gas they give you in the dentist office except you don't feel happy, it passes time and then it makes you feel numb.

I didn't know how long I was sitting on the rim of the bathtub before I heard my phone go off. I quickly got some toilet paper to hold the blood from spilling of my arm. I reached the phone just before the third ring.

"Hello?" I ask

"Yo!" I sighed. Just Black Star practically my only friend. He dropped out of school last year only to become a couch bum.

"What's up you blue haired monkey?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR GOD A BLU—"

"Yeah, yeah what did you want Black Star?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get drunk with your god?!"

"Sure when do you want to come over"

"How about five?" I look at the clock, that was about thirty minutes from now.

"Okay, see you then" and then I hang up.

I go back to the bathroom and clean up some of the blood on the floor and my arm. After I have Band-Aids on all of the cuts I feel satisfied and go to my room to change. I decide to wear my balck and gray checkered jacket and the shirt I was already wearing along with the pants.

I look at the clock five after five. He should have been here by now but then again he is Black Star. I decide to clean up the living room and kitchen along with the decent-size table I have and by then it was five thirty. Then I decide to listen to some Asking Alexandra. By the time I listen to four or five by then it was about five forty five.

"Were the hell are you Black Star?" I say to myself.

I decide to watch some TV so I plop down on the couch to only hear a certain blue haired monkey

"YAHOOO!"I hear him say outside the door. I guess that's my signal to open the door so I get up to open the door to only get pinned under the door by Black Star.

"Damn you Black Star!"

"Oh my bad dude." He steps of the door and I push the door off of me and he helps me up.

"You're fixing that!" I say pointing at the broken door.

"But first…" he emphasizes the alcohol he has in his hands.

"Of course…" I say with a smirk and prop the door up to were it covers the doorway.

"How's school?" he says

"Boring and annoying" I say and sit down and so does black star.

"How's that couch?" I say with I little laugh. I try to grab for a beer but he grabs it away before I can reach it.

"Hey give me one!" I say

"Not unless you say you are sorry!" he says with an angry face.

"Fine, I am sorry... That you're ugly!" I say and smirk

"See it wasn't that ba—wait WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ALBINO SHARK!" he then proceeds to chase me around the whole apartment until I hide behind my door and he comes in behind me so I sneak attack him.

"HA! Gotcha!" I say

"WHAT THE—!"

While he is pinned to the ground I decide to duck tape his mouth so I don't get any complaints from my neighbors and tie him to a chair with a rope.

"See that wasn't that bad." I say once I am done with my first beer, and I receive an angry muffled sound from him.

"Fine I will untie you, if you forget about me saying sorry to you" again an angry muffled sound and him shaking his head no.

"Okay you can stay in that chair all night and then all day until I come home from school…" I begin to act like I am going to bed but I hear a sound coming from Black Star and I turn around.

" What was that?" I act like I am trying to hear him "was that you saying, "Soul wins"" he shakes his head yes.

"Well that was easy." I say while I am uniting him. Once I am done he rips off his duck tape.

"What the hell was that!" he says

"Just getting you back from braking down my door." I say pointing at the door leaning in the doorway.

"Okay then, back to getting wasted!" he says and proceeds to drink his first beer and by the time he finishes his third I am on my fifth.

A couple beer packages later Black Star and me were passed out on the floor.

End of chapter 2

I was laughing so hard when I was typing the part with Black Star being tied up!

It's a little longer than the first chapter at least. I know it doesn't have any parts with Soul and Maka together I was busy on getting Maka's secrets in there and a little humor!

Don't forget to review! :)

PM me if you have any ideas for this story! :)


	3. Authors note!

-PLEASE READ-

Hey guys! I am working on the third chapter and hopefully I can get it up within two days! I did promise to update every week/weekend and I am still planning to update every week/weekend. So it will be up soon!

-Tsubaki16 :)


	4. Chapter 3- scars

Yeah Yeah I know I am a day past my deadline. Oh and did I mention I hate school, the people there, the teachers, and the work!? I was made fun of at school because I listen to metal and they gave me the nick name "Metal Head" and my English teacher is a bitch, the girls there think they are wayyy better than me but I bet they couldn't even write a sentence for a story, I bet not! (Sorry I had to get my anger out some how)

Oh wow! I already have 509 views! Thank you so much. It makes me feel really good inside when I see I went up 100 views in a day, it makes me teary-eyed!

Yaoi lover- oh yes I know. *Evil smile*

Me-Its just something for the "popular/mean" people to call soul since they don know his name, but thanks to tell me that people are sensitive to the name! :)

WarANGEL24- Thanks! And a double thanks for the ideas I was a little stumped for this chapter you helped me out a LOT for the plot though I am not saying what I decided to do its still a secret!

M4842- thanks! Yeah, pretty much.

Chapter 3- Scars

**Maka:**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock like usual, but only this time when I got up too turn it off and then I felt it, my stomach hurt worse than last night. I decided to just get up and face the day, I tried to with stand the pain but it hurt even worse once I got up to take a shower. I turned on the hot water and started to take off my clothes and then I noticed my reflection.

My eyes widened, it was clear he had gone way to far this time. I had bruises all over my neck and then my stomach had blue, black, and purple bruises. I stopped starring at myself and got in the shower. I let the hot water cascade down my back, I stood like that for about five minutes and then started to wash my hair and do my usual shower things. I ended up getting out of the shower within 7 minutes.

I started to put pounds of make up around my neck and then on my scars, to finish it off I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I put on an old bullet for my valentine T-shirt and then put on my black skinny jeans along with my bracelets and my blue converse.

I looked in the mirror one last time. My hair was about down to my bottom and was curling at the ends I also had bangs that were not too long to cover my eyes unless I wanted them to. I brushed my teeth then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. To no surprise my papa was past out on the couch and the beer cans all around him, and again no surprises. I grabbed a poptart and my car keys.

I got in to my car and popped in my three days of grace- one x CD and listened through about 2 or 3 songs until I got to school. I parked my car and saw my friends waiting for me in the same place they always do. I give them a small smile and then I see him getting off his bike in the parking space across from me and I walk over to him.

"Hey" I say and smile, he gives me a smirk that shows off his sharp teeth.

"Hey, I didn't get your name," he then holds out his hand to me and I noticed he had the same leather jacket but this time he had a asking Alexandria T-shirt and red jeans with the same converse and I noticed his cool black and red checkered belt. ", Soul, Soul "Eater" Evans."

I give his hand a little shake and say "Maka Albarn." We then release our grip on each other's hands. "Nice shirt I didn't think any one except me listened to them at the school."

"Same with you, what's your favorite song?" he says

"Thanks, my favorite would have to be Tears don't fall or waking The Demon."

"Same here," he said and pointed to himself, and then I laughed a little.

"You want to walk to class together?"

"Sure. Cool guys like me don't let girls walk around alone."

"humph." So he is playing the "Cool guy" act then.

**Soul:**

Why does she want to hang out with me I don't understand? Usually if you found out that I was cutting they would run and never talk to me again, but she stayed and I am kind of glad. I never knew anyone but me listened to metal at the school, but no I finally got noticed and it happened to be one of the most popular girls at school. It makes me feel sort of happy for once on the inside.

We finally reach the class room a little after the bell had rang and all the other students were already in their seats and were just waiting for professor stein. They all stared at us and I saw Maka get red as tomato and then I noticed that we were holding hands. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I hurried to the back of the room and noticed the back row was empty as usual I sit down in my usual spot and Maka sits down beside me. I start to hear whispers and people are starring at us.

"Maybe if you take a picture it would last longer!" I say and then I notice the door opening.

"Mr. Evans would let me start class now?" he asks

" Yes, sir." I say and start to pretend to write notes on the dissection that we do on another species every day but I just doodle on my paper for about an hour and a half.

I start to look around the room and my eyes find Maka. I like her outfit today it makes her look even hotter. Her skinny jeans hug her legs nicely and her shirt is a little lose and the sleeves are cut off and if she turns a certain way you can she the edges of her bra. And then I notice the make up on her neck. It looks like it was piled on there. Maybe she could have a hickey and didn't want anyone to notice it. I look at her wrists they also look like they have make up on to but it looks like it coming off, her bracelets have spikes in all different directions. It feels like my mind is playing with me because it almost looks like she has scars around her wrist almost like mine but less. I wonder if…

*****RINGGGGGGG*

Well I guess its time for lunch then. Wait what was I thinking about again, oh yeah that's right something about Maka's wrists.

"hey, Soul I will catch up with you after lunch. My friends wont ever forgive me if I don't eat lunch with them." She says

"Hmm. Oh yeah, sure, that's fine. See you then." I say and she gives me a smile and waves as she walks away. I return the wave and smile and then walk to the back of school so I don't have to deal with any one.

**Maka:**

I enter the cafeteria and everyone of my friends stare at me as I walk towards the table they sat at.

"hey guy, what's up?" I say as I sit down in an empty chair and I felt my stomach hurt once I did.

"What was that?" Blair says

"What are you talking about?" I say.

"You know you and that hot mystery boy holding hands!" Blair says

"Oh we're friends we meet yesterday." I say not caring about the conversation and taking out my sandwich.

"You just meet yesterday and you already holding hands!" she says while I take my first bite.

"Well at least she not sleeping with him after a day like you Blair." My friend Liz says and I choke on my sandwich and then swallow.

"What ever." Blair says and crosses her arms and stares the other way.

"It's not like that!" I say, thinking that they think that we are more than friends.

"Oh really, you and him both blushed when you walked in the class room and both of you were _holding hands_!" Liz says

"Please just drop it Liz." I say and continue with my lunch.

"Okay, but only for now. Some day we are going to meet him!" Blair says coming back into the conversation.

"Sure, sure. Just drop it please." I say and we continue to eat our lunch and I finish before everyone so I head back to catch up on homework.

**After lunch:**

**Soul:**

Ugh I hate school. Why cant it be scheduled around my sleeping I have a huge hang over. I think as I walk to the classroom after lunch break. I finally reach it and find it empty except Maka in her desk.

"You're already back?" I say and walk up the stairs to my seat.

"Oh lord death, you scared me. Yeah I already ate my lunch and was going to finish up some homework." She says and looks back down to her paper.

"Well I guess that's cool." I say and sit down in my seat.

"Yeah, What are doing back here so early?" she says and looks back up at me.

"Because I didn't feel hungry." I say.

"Hmm.." she says and goes back to her paper.

"Why do you have scars on your wrist?" I say casually.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Dunnn. Duunnn. DUNNNNN!

Cliffhanger huh?

Don't forget to review!:)

PM me if you have any ideas!:)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guy, you probably hate me now. But let me tell you why haven't been updating or anything on the interwebs.

My computer crashed and I didn't have wifi at my own house for about a month

My grandpa was dying of kidney failure and when he died I got his computer and other things

Got my wifi fixed

Apparently there was a virus on that computer

Exams

School shit

And then there was no Microsoft word or anything on that computer to type on.

All the problems are fixed!

So I just want to say…I have had a total of….1,327 VEIWS! 22 REVEIWS! 20 STORY FAVORITES! 25 ALERTS FOR MY STORY! 3 ATHUOR FAVORITES LIST! AND THEN 5 AUTHOR ALERT LIST! I started getting teary eyed when I saw how popular my story was getting!

To the reviews!

Animericeball-Friend!

**DEVILSHADOWSOULSTACE BLOODCROS- t**hank you soooo sooo much because I was going to go back and change the chapter and say something else because I thought I read it somewhere so I apologize majorly! Please forgive me!

A present from hell- thank you! :D

Souleaterd17- I am so sorry!

-Chapter 4-

Silence.

All I could do is stare at him in disbelieve and thought to myself how did he find out? I thought since I put make up on them that the scars wouldn't be noticeable.

But I was wrong.

"Well...?" I didn't know what to say I simply stared at him.

"Uuhhhh..." I said.

"Eehhhemm" we both starred back at the doorway with wide eyes.

"Didn't mean to bother you or anything but Professor Sid is sick and lord death told everyone to go home." Liz said.

"Oh and soul make a move on her soon, we won't be young forever." I let out a high pitched squeal while she was walking away.

"How did she know my name?" Soul said with a slight blush across his face, I just shrugged, Liz always seemed to find out somehow.

"Well I better get going." I said picking up my books.

"Not so fast you still haven't answered my question!" He said while putting his hand out to not let me pass.

"Why do you have the scars in the same places my cuts are?!"

"I um...well you see..." I say trying to make up a story.

"Come on Maka! I know it's from cutting! (Self harm) "

"Is not!"

Maka just tell me the truth!"

"Fine but just please don't go psycho on me and please keep everything a secret!"

"Nothing leaves this class room!" He says crossing his heart.

And then I began telling my story...

Soul:

"When I was little everything at home wasn't the best, my mom was hung up on drugs and my dad was and still is an alcoholic." She says her emerald orbs starting into my crimson ovals.

By now we are facing each other sitting on the class room floor cross legged. I forgot how we got this way. I am too busy to notice some things I am too busy putting my full attention on her because I know how unstable you can be when you self harm and I couldn't imagine her, like a fragile flower tarring her own skin apart.

"My mom overdosed on dugs when I was 7 and my dad has never accepted it, so he became even more of an alcoholic." she said and then she looked out the window and I just starred at her

"My dad started becoming abusive but didn't start throwing punches until about 2 years ago, when I was 14, he also was verbally abusive. He would tell me how useless I was and how I was never wanted." She said and stared back at me.

"It hurt so much I had to have some way to cope" then she rubbed the make-up of her neck and her arms and then took of her bracelets. She got closer to me so I could see the bruises on her neck and then lifted up her shirt so I could see bruises on her stomach.

"Maka…." I said while starring at the bruises.

"he choked me last night and then started punching me until I coughed up blood, but this isn't the worst he has ever done it…"she then turned around and lifted up her shirt so I could see what looked like a stab wound and then some burns on her sides.

"Maka…." she turned around and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I always thought maybe someday that he could just wake up and realize what he was doing.." she started crying so much that tears were streaming down her face.

"No matter how many times I have wished, it just doesn't happen, heck if I just packed my bags and left I he'd be too drunk to even notice!" she said and I pulled her in to hug her, I started to feel my shirt start to get wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to clean this class room." said the janitor standing in the door way with a broom and a mop.

"My bad we'll leave now." I said.

"We can go to my house to talk over this more." I told Maka

"No, I don't want to be a burden to you and your family. We can talk later" she said picking up her books.

"You're not getting out of this, plus I live alone." I said picking up my stuff.

"No I don't want to be a burden." She said leaving the room.

"If you don't come willingly I might have to make you go..." I said

"Don't even think about it, soul..." she said, and somehow, when she said my name it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"I warned you…" I said picking her up bridal style.

"Soul, put me down now!" she said trying to get out of my grasp.

"If I do put you down, will you come over so we can talk more?"

"fine." She said and then I let her go.

"Just to make sure you don't pull anything, your ridding on my bike with me…okay" I said getting my keys out once we reached the parking lot.

"Seriously?" she asked and I sat down on my bike and patted the seat space behind me.

"Hop on." And sure enough she did and I strapped the only helmet I had on her since it's not cool to be selfish.

"What about my car?" she asked

"We can worry about it later" I said as I we rode off towards my apartment.

Maka:

Somehow it was extremely easy to tell soul about my past, when usually if I even think about it I immediately start crying. He feels so very boney and cold I wonder if he has stop cutting yet? There are still so many questions, I hope that I can help him with whatever he's going through.

Chapter 4 end

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter I have school tomorrow…hey but at least I updated, right?

(Great you got me thinking about school, crap I just remembered I had homework...TT3TT)

Thanks for reading now off to homework! :D

Any way review and favorite?

It's right down here...

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
